The Journey Ahead Them Chapter 1: The New Knight Part 2
by layla.hawkins
Summary: So let's see what will happen next from the previous part, shall we?


**/I deeply apologize for the short chapter. So I'm gonna try making a bigger one. I hope you like this story! By the way, I don't own the show or anything but the character Angel./**

**Chapter 1 part 2**

Angel looked around and notice that everyone didn't expect this to happen. She giggled and said, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you guys." Everyone stayed still except the two knights, Timaeus and Hermos, who both were shock about her. They didn't expect this at all. They didn't know she was an angel and a sorceress at the same time. _"How can this be?"_ Timaeus thought. Angel smiled at Timaeus.

"As you can see, I'm not human but an angel. That's what I'm called and was meant to have it." Angel said and Timaeus was confused of what she meant. He didn't understand of she mean by 'meant to have it.' So he had to ask, "What do you mean by that?" Angel giggled which made Timaeus didn't understand what was funny. "What's so funny?"

"I would tell you but that's a secret." She said as she winked at Timaeus which made him started having a strange feeling. He wasn't sure how to describe it.

"_What is this strange feeling I feel?"_ Timaeus thought and he heard a laugh from Hermos. He was unsure what is so funny now.

"Seems like someone has a crush on Angel." Hermos snickered. Timaeus raised an eyebrow until he could feel his cheeks turning red. Timaeus somehow stuttered, "I... I'm n-not." Angel giggled, thinking it was funny. Timaeus was getting annoyed of her giggling a lot.

"I'm use to it, but if he does like me, I wouldn't want to be with him." Angel said while she walked to the palace. Timaeus felt like his heart was broken when she said that.

"_What is this that I'm feeling? I better figure this out after the ceremony. I don't want to be unusual." _Timaeus thought. He and Hermos walked inside the palace to the ballroom where the ceremony was held. Timaeus saw Angel follow a servant to her room. He wonders why she isn't going to the ballroom like they are. He took it off his mind and walked in the ballroom.

The ballroom was in gold that shines. On the ceiling had carvings of shapes and people with magical powers summoning creatures in a nice way. There was ribbons of red, pink, yellow, and purple. There was wine on tables and food to be place and royal cups for the royal people to come to the ceremony. Timaeus asked Hermos, "Since you know what's going on, what makes this so special to bring royal families from different kingdoms?" Hermos chuckled.

"It is because this human had fought many dangerous creatures like we have and is the first woman to do that. They say she has a scar hidden somewhere from her very first battle against a giant." Hermos explained. "Some say she was just a citizen with siblings she had taken care of until her family were killed by that giant and she had to avenged them which she did."

Timaeus was shocked about the story. He felt bad for her losing her family. He was curious about something. So he asked, "Did she had any kids or a lover?" Hermos looked at him with a eyebrow raised. He knew that was the face of saying 'How could you not know this?'

"No, she never had any lover or kids. She knew that will distract her if she were fighting someone. I don't think she is right but she wants it that way." Hermos said. "She is who she is. We can't change that." Timaeus nodded and suddenly there was a clatter of glass falling to the floor. Timaeus and Hermos looked to see what it was. It happen to be slave whom dropped cups and plates. Timaeus walked to the slave and helped clean up. Hermos did the same and they all cleaned the glass up. Timaeus saw the slave placed one cup that was different than the others. He saw all the cups look the same except that one.

"_Who's cup is that?" _Timaeus thought. So he asked the slave and it was Angel's cup for the ceremony. Timaeus sighed and wondered why does it have to be her. He notice he hasn't been himself when he first met her, he felt bad that she lost her family, and now he felt like everything is about her. "Why is she so special that I don't understand?" Timaeus asked himself but he heard the slave ask him, "Sir, what do you mean?" Timaeus sighed and explained why.

At the ceremony, the king, Dartz, was announcing about Angel and summoned her to everyone who came to the ceremony. Angel was in armor that had pink lines on the edge of the shoulders. Instead of wearing the pants, she wore a short skirt that was yellow. Timaeus thought, _"Why is she still beautiful of what she wears?"_ He did think she was beautiful but just not in a lover way. He did see men look at her inappropriate by wanting to lift up her skirt but he notice that the women the men were with were angry at them either because of how the men react or because she has a nice body.

Angel kneel down to the king as she vowed and promised that she will protect the kingdom and the people. Timaeus was looking at her and listening to her as she also vowed to help the Legendary Knights. The king drawn out his sword and placed it gently on her right shoulder.

"I now announce you the new knight of Atlantis. Arise, the new Legendary Knight, miss Angel." Dartz said and Angel stood while everyone, including Timaeus, applauded of the new Knight. Timaeus saw a servant walk toward him and gave him a basket full of folded paper.

"Pick one of these." The servant said and Timaeus reached his hand in there and grab one of them. He was curious of what this was for until Dartz explained.

"Here is a game that men must play. The winner will be chosen by the number Angel picks. She will pick a number in her head while you don't look at your number. You will look when she says 'I have picked the number.' When you look and hear your number, come up and you will get a prize. The game only works for men so women be in the back when the men have picked their paper." Timaeus had a bad feeling but he had to play. Hermos and Critias looked down at Timaeus as they got themselves one. Timaeus sighed and looked at them. He really wasn't sure what was going on but he had to play along.

"_You will win..." _Timaeus thought he heard a voice that was hard to identify. He looked around and saw no one but the men who were by his sides. He wasn't sure what was going on but he ignore it.

_**/Dun dun dun! Let see what will happen next. Please review ^^/**_


End file.
